Ice Warriors
by Rohoblance18
Summary: It all started with a normal patrol shift... Two warriors, Jack and Phillip, suddenly become entangled in a new soldier's world, filled with rising enemies, new allies, and death lurking around every corner. When they find out that one of their own is the son of the enemy leader, what adventure will await them? This is an old story, but it's finished. It might be bad, but enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

The two men were patrolling at the top of a tower with the banner 'Ice warriors' on it. They were dressed in blue. One wore a heavy blue jacket and had a blue yankee's cap on above his dark hair. He had sunglasses edged with blue. He was carrying a German sniper, a Mauser k98 with a starlight scope in his hands. The other man had a blue toque on his bald head. He was carrying a Thompson gun like the marines in WWII. Both of the men had their faces painted blue. Suddenly, the one with the Thompson tapped the other.

"Phil.", He whispered.

"What?", The cold sniper asked.

"Do you see that?", He pointed to a flicker of movement in the distance.

"Yeah? We're probably just hallucinating from this cold. I'm not sure how I haven't gotten hypothermia yet.", Phil replied.

"No, I'm sure it's real!", The one with the Thompson hissed at him.

"Fine, Jackson. Give me the Binoculars."

Jackson took out the pair of long-range lenses and handed them to Phil. The sniper zoomed in.

"Shit, it's real, get down!", he whispered. He sunk to his knees then lay on his body aiming his sniper in the distance. Jack crouched beside him with the binoculars.

"It looks like one of the Nacho soldiers. But what are they doing on Blizzard? This is our territory. But don't harm them unless they pass across the border into the courtyard.", Jack whispered. The other soldier nodded and kept his aim fixed on the soldier as it came into range. It was definitely a soldier for the Nachos because she was dressed in a heavy orange poncho and had a sombrero over her head. It looked like she was running from something.

"She's getting awfully close to the border. Think we should go down and talk to her? Y'know, just to see what she's doing on Blizzard instead of Fjord?", Phil asked. In reply, Jack slid down the ladder on the look-out post and onto the stone brick of the Courtyard. He opened the door where the ninjas trained and was about to slip through the back of the dojo,when he passed a cushion that flickered and Samuel S. Appeared.

"Good evening, Jackson and Phillip.", He greeted them. They just nodded and raced out of the building. Sam just smiled to himself and vanished to the smoke, guarding the Ice warriors territory. He was close friends with the leader, Ike F., and agreed to help guard the dojo of this server. He had many twin brothers on the other servers of other armies allianced with I.W. Like Nachos, and ACP.

Jack saw the orange warrior more closely. It looked like she was running from something.

"Good evening, ma'am. I'm afraid your on the I.W territory. Are you a recruit? What brings you here tonight?", Jack asked politely.

"I need to talk with your leader. Please.", She ignored his questions. Jack suddenly grew serious.

"Can you tell me why?", Jack grew serious.

"All I can say, is it's dangerous for the Ice warriors.", She said. Jack and Phil exchanged glances.

"Come with us, you can tell us on the way.", Jack said.

"What?! Are you crazy? We don't even know the Sheila's name!", Phil looked at Jack.

"My name is Maddie, now PLEASE can we hurry up?", Maddie begged. Phil sighed and muttered 'Fine' as the three walked through the dojo. Sam appeared from the smoke and looked at Maddie curiously.

"A visitor from Nachos? I wonder what's going on?", Sam pondered and vanished into the smoke again. Jack opened the door to the front of the courtyard and climbed to the top of the outpost.

"I'm going to contact the others.", He Explained as he opened a hatch in the snow covered iron flooring.

"I don't s-see h-how you s-survive in such c-cold weather.", Maddie muttered.

"You just need a jacket. Why the bloody hell did you run here in a poncho? It's not called 'Blizzard' for nothing.", Phil muttered and he dropped down into the cavern inside the outpost. Maddie followed and closed the hatch. Jack was using a communicator to contact the leader, Ike. Maddie looked at one of the rooms in the hallway curiously.

"What's that room?", she asked Phil.

"It's where the ten of us sleep.", he replied.

"Well, In the Nachos territory, we build Nacho stands which are entrances to the underground bunkers. Of course, the door is covered in sand for camoflague.", she told him.

"Nice."

"Yeah, we don't really need fire except to light up the place. There are always three guards at the entrance."

"Um, Why are you telling us all this?", Phil raised an eyebrow. Maddie's eyes darkened with sadness and anger.

"They drove me out.", She said quietly.

"What?! Nachos driving their own out? Why the bloody hell would they do that?", Phil gasped.

"There is a new leader, a vicious and cruel one. He does not deserve the Nachos and I think he's planning something. So I followed him and... Let's just say I wasn't stealthy enough. He ordered the guards to chase me out and now I'm here.", She whispered. "I can't believe they would just throw me out..." Her eyes were clouded with grief. Jack finished talking to Ike and went over to them.

"You were driven out, huh?", The Warrior asked.

"Yes."

"Well, we can help you if you like. Probably not like the sunny, hot days, but hey, at least there IS a sun.", He offered.

"Thank you."

"You look exhausted. You want me to add another bed in the cavern?"

"Thank you, a lot.", She yawned. She was practically asleep on her feet. Jack set up the bed with Phil's help and they dragged the sleepy Maddie into it. Phil woke up Emily and Sean for their shift. He quickly explained to them what happened the last hour and they just nodded and went to the main room. Sean grabbed two revolvers and a Colt in his pocket.

"You and the pistols.", Emily rolled her eyes and took an assault rifle. They both climbed up the hatch and closed it behind them. Jack sighed with relief and went back to the bunker. He slept like a rock.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Jack was woken up by Maddie.

"It's 0630. Get up.", She said as she hauled him up.

"Why do you look so grumpy?", He grinned.

"I hate your showers.", She simply replied.

"Hey, I was gonna tell you but OH MY GOD I WAS ASLEEP!", He said innocently. "Anyway, what's your rank, eh?". He asked.

"Well, Used to be a Sgt.", she replied.

"Right, right. Well, all the people here are either a Sgt. or a cpl.", He beamed.

"Which are you?", she said.

"Me, Phil, Sean, Emily and Reilly are. The other five are Cpl.'s.", Jack answered.

"That's cool. Speaking of Sean and Emily, shouldn't they be back by now?", she wondered. Just as she spoke, the hatch opened up and the shoes of a soldier dangled down.

"Hello Sean. Was everything oka-", He cut off as three soldiers dressed in orange, a couple with sombrero's on, entered glaring.

"IT'S THEM! THEY'RE ATTACKING!", Maddie yelled and quickly grabbed her Heavy pistol and whammed it in the face of the first soldier. About Five more dropped through into the main room.

"ICE WARRIORS! ATTACK THE INTRUDERS!", Jack yelled and the sleepers were instantly awake. They grabbed the guns and ran through the hall into the communication room. At first it was deadly silent. Then the wounded Nacho warrior screamed and aimed his rifle for a shot. Gunshots were heard like a chain reaction. Three Nacho warriors went down and Two Ice warriors were badly wounded.

Phil sprinted to the Primary Communication Source, or PCS. He picked up a speaker and dialed coordinates.

"OUTPOST 5! WE ARE BEING ATTACKED BY THE NACHOS! SENT HELP IMMEDIATELY!"

"Roger that O.P 10, We are on our way! E.T.A Three minutes. Hold 'em off till then!", The soldier responded from Outpost 5.

"Thank you!", Phil ducked as a warrior tried to punch him.

"COME HERE YOU BASTARD!", He yelled and kicked the enemy in the stomach repeatedly until he coughed up blood. He looked up his eyes wide. Phil pulled out a revolver and put a single bullet in it. He pulled the cock back and aimed at the Warrior.

"You'll regret the day you bloody wankers became our enemies.", Phil fired and the Soldier dropped to the ground blood pouring out of his head. A warrior with a Poncho and fiery hair lunged at Phil,rage filling his eyes as he tried to strike at him with his shotgun. But Phil was quicker and he dropped down and kicked the enemy's feet below him dropping him onto the ground. Phil picked him back up and as the soldier started to come back to his senses, Phil snapped the enemy's neck and he slumped to the floor in an instant.

"Good night.", He growled. The Ice warriors were becoming outnumbered. Medics rushed in and out the large room to take the wounded to the infirmary, but they got shot down like game too. Then, a shrill Ice Warrior cry sounded from the hatch above the room and it opened up to reveal 10 more Ice warriors. The Nachos suddenly looked shocked. The Ice warriors took the chance, and executed the Orange and Red warriors. Phil Rushed to the top of the Hatch to see Emily and Sean being patched up by two Ice warrior medics from O.P 5

"Are you two mates alright?", He asked worriedly.

"We're fine Phil. Did we win?", Sean asked.

"Yes, we did. Now you need to rest.", He nodded his thanks to the medic and the private saluted. Phil picked up Sean and flung him over his shoulder and slipped into the CR carefully. He handed the wounded soldier to Jack and he put his arm around his shoulder, helping Sean walk.

"Lean on me.", Jack said and they made their way to the infirmary. Phil then carefully lowered Emily down.

"You okay Em?", he asked concerned.

"Yes, Thank you. I just feel I could sleep for a year.", She thanked him.

"Eh Sheila! Gimme a hand?", He called Maddie over and She helped him carry Emily to the girls bunker.

"Feel better, Em.", He said.

Maddie followed Phil curiously.

"You seem to be close to her. Other than the fact your in the same unit.", she observed.

"Yeah, I knew her since I was 7. We grew up together and I eventually moved to this icy island. I miss the reef and I miss my parents but I know I'm happy here.", He admitted.

"Oh."

"Yeah. To change the subject, where did you grow up? I'm leaning towards Mexico or South America, hm?", He asked.

"Panama.", She admitted.

"Ah, so you know how to swim eh?", He joked. Maddie punched him softly.

"I should probably check on how the other wounded are holding up." Phil said after a few laughs.

"Okay."

"And Sheila..." he turned to face her.

"Yes?"

"That was a bloody job well done. I think we are all lucky to have you here.", He praised her.

"Thank you."

Phil went over to Jack.

"How are they holding up?", He asked.

"Nobody is badly injured, thanks to the new medics and soldiers.", He turned to the commander of the reinforcements.

"Thank you guys. We would've lost this battle without you.", He Saluted.

"Ades. I'm just doing my job, Sgt." He looked at Maddie.

"She's not in this troop is she Jackson?", The commander asked.

"No sir. We found her last night. She was driven out by her own leader.", He replied.

"Well, I'm sure she'll be a great gift to this team. I think I should inform Ike about this. Good job Rino.", The commander pulled out his communicator and dialed the coordinates of Ike. He spoke to the leader as Jack walked to see the damage that was done. He grabbed the pair of binoculars each patrol kept and looked into the distance. A single building with a flag in Orange letters read simply:

'Nachos.' Jack growled and jumped down the hatch.

"ATTENTION ALL ICE WARRIORS! The Nachos have set up camp not too far from the border of our territory! This means they are planning to invade! We must strike before they do!", He yelled.

"What?!", Snarled one of them.

"Those Fuckers!", Said Another.

"Jack, Inform the other outposts and when your done, call The I.W. Training Camp. We need more soldiers fast.", The commander said to him.

"Yes sir.", Jack contacted all 20 outposts in Blizzard and told them to stay alert.

He then Called the training camp.

"Yes Sir?", A gruff voice answered.

"You need to pick up the training. Fast. We need more soldiers. The Nachos are going to invade our territory, starting with the dojo sometime within the week.", Jack explained.

"Hmm. Are they now? Understood, I'll speed up training as much as I can and ship 'em right to you, but I need more recruits in the mean time. And it's that time of year for signing up the roster.", the Boot camp general pointed out.

"Yes, I've got an idea! If we find Nachos civillians who are willing to work with us, the Nachos wouldn't bring themselves to fight them! It would win the war for sure. I will keep a look out. Please hurry on those recruits.", Jack said.

"Right. Best of luck."

"Best of luck.", Jack muttered to himself. "Billybob Knows we need it.", he sighed.

**Halo Guys! I hope you're enjoying the story so far! As for the quote where he said "Billybob knows we need it", it's like saying God knows we need it or Notch knows we need it, if you're a Minecraftian. Anyway tell me what I'm doing right or wrong by reviewing my story! As always, enjoy and I will see you guys, WHEN I SEE YOU GUYS!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

The recruits looked at their General.

"Lads, as you may have heard, war is coming upon us and the Nachos!", He started.

Many of them whispered.

"We are in need of more soldiers so expect a lot more work, boys. This if for the good of I.W GOV.", He expected all the recruits to groan. Instead they saluted.

"YES SIR!"

"We're going to run course 17 in 20 minutes. Get washed up and meet back here at 1300!", He yelled.

"YES SIR!", The cadets marched to the cabins and quickly washed up.

BLIZZARD; WHITE HOUSE

"Sir. We have been contacted by Outpost 6, saying that we will soon be invaded by the Nachos. They have a girl from their army, driven out by the Nachos president. What should we do?", A agent painted blue with a black suit and white shirt underneath, a bow tie, and dark glasses asked Ike.

"Hmm. Tell them I will be there soon. For now, do not tell anyone else about this. The citizens must not panic, this will remain a secret until further notice.", Ike replied after a while.

"Yes sir.", The Agent bowed and walked away. Ike followed with Two or three more agents flanking him. He got in the elevator, making his way down the many floors until he made it to the lobby. Ike stepped outside and found a limo waiting outside the giant gates. Ike stepped in with the other Agents following. About 20, 30 minutes later, they arrived at Outpost 6. A soldier jumped down and saluted.

"Mister president sir, we've been expecting you. Please, this way.", He opened the door to the bottom floor of the outpost. Soldiers who were doing something suddenly saluted.

"Ades, men. I'm here to see the Nachos warrior.", He announced.

"She's on the next floor, sir.", One said.

"Good.", Ike climbed the stairs to the 2nd floor of Outpost 6. Jack hurried over to him.

"Thank you for coming, sir.", He saluted.

"Yes. Tell me more about the invasion. And bring the soldier, too."

30 MINUTES LATER

"Hmm. A new leader? This isn't good. Can you tell me his name, Miss?", Ike asked Maddie.

"J.D Ren.", She replied.

"Huh. This is valuable information. Thank you for sharing this with us. I would appreciate it if could join outpost 6. We need more soldiers and one from Nachos could tell us more information. What do you say, Sgt.?", He asked Maddie. Jack's face lit up and he looked at Her.

"Alright.", She answered after a while.

"Excellent.", Ike got up and shook Jack's and Maddie's hands.

"We'll meet in the future.", He walked away calmly flanked by four agents.

Everyone went back to what they were doing. Jack got a call from General of Training and defense.

"Hello John?"

"I have about 20 cadets who are fully trained and ready to be shipped to a new outpost. Start on Outpost 11 so the lads can go there."

"That's great news! Thank you sir, I will get on it right away.", Jack hung up the phone and turned to the soldiers in the room.

"We have 20 more soldiers ready to be assigned to a Unit! We need to start on another Outpost right away!", Soldiers clapped and cheered at the news of more soldiers.

"Where shall we put it?", Asked Christopher.

"Hmm. Outpost 1 and 2 are in the town, 5 is in the mine, 3 and 4 are in the Plaza, 7 is at the Ski Village and 8 is on the Mountain, 9 is at the dock and ten is at the iceberg, so we should place 11 at the beach.", Sean concluded.

"Good idea. Sean, take Five or Six men to find any iron in the core of the island. Make sure not to dig up any water. If you do, seal it up and drain out the water. Phil and I will take a couple soldiers and gather some supplies to start working on Outpost 11. One of you has to inform the recruits, and the rest will guard the base.", Jack said. Sean picked his soldiers and so did Phil and Jack. They headed out to start the construction on Outpost 11.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Sub Zero Ice warriors Air craft carrier 9, South Antarctic ocean, off coast of CP

The Four men jumped into their jets,ready to be off. A young man with goggles over a helmet to protect his eyes ran up to them in an air force engineer suit.

"Your mission is to take out a small base set up in Hockey,who are trying to move up to Blizzard. We can't let them get over the border so you 4 are to take 'em out. Once they are done, you will meet up with Outpost 6! President Ike is there and you will be stationed in Blizzard 'til the war is over. More Jets and Bi-planes will be there too. Good luck!", He yelled over the engine to the leader of Team Gamma, Col. Brooks. He just gave the private a thumbs up and as the soldier stepped back, Brooks flew into the air, his team following him.

It was Only a minute or two before they crossed the border into Fjord, the Nachos capital. They turned on their Camouflage and blended into the sky until the crossed into

Sleet, an Ice warriors server.

"Camouflage off, over?", Brooks spoke into his earpiece.

"Gamma 2-1, 2-2 Camo is offline.", One of the jet pilots replied. After the others confirmed that they were visible, Brooks sped ahead with the others picking up speed as they crossed into Night warriors territory, then ACP, Then Doritos, and finally made their way into Hockey.

"Right, keep quiet and search for the sentry. The General said it should be on the iceberg.",Brooks ordered. They slowed down until they were only hovering. Cpt. Hink flipped a switch in the cockpit, and a hatch opened with a bomb painted like a shark held by a metal rod connecting to the inside of the jet. Before he could drop it on the

Base, a missile flew past him, missing by an inch. The missile alarm beeped with the small impact until it settled down.

"HINK, SET IT OFF!", Cpt. Mel said.

"NOW!", Brooks added. Hink sped over the iceberg, dropping the bomb when he became directly over the base. He flew on, rising into the air then turning back to the other bomber planes and fighter planes, before speeding to Blizzard. But little did they know, the base was a decoy.

1 hour later...

The mountains of Blizzard came into view and a runway was seen next to the dojo. The team landed there and made their way to the dojo.

Brooks entered the gates to Outpost 6. He showed his I.D To the guards and they just nodded and let him in. Ike hurried over to them.

"Hello, gentlemen.", Ike nodded.

"It's a honor, sir.", Brooks and his team saluted.

"Ades. Anything to report?"

"Yes. The decoy was destroyed."

"Good. We will destroy the real one later. I need to fill you in in the meantime.", Ike said. He explained the last few weeks.

"Hm. Where is the soldier? I'd like to meet her.", Brooks asked. Just then, Jack walked up with Maddie and Phil.

"Hello, your captain Brooks and these are your men, I assume?", Jack shook Brooks's hand.

"Yes, glad to meet you Sgt. Jackson. And you must be Sgt. Maddie?", He asked.

"Yes. Hello."

"Hello. I'm in the Gamma fleet, stationed at AC 9, but now I'm temporarily staying in Blizzard. Do you have any Air craft Carriers _here_?", he asked, interested.

"Yes, but we need you for something else. Nachos have invaded one of our bases and claimed it. We are going to take it down. In case anything goes wrong, we need you for air support. You will be our transportation. There is also intel in the base. We will be trying to get that too, it is very valuable. Once we get on, head for HQ immediately."

"That's all good and stuff, but what type o' bird are we flying?", Hink asked.

"A Black Hawk." Brooks did A little fist pump.

"When are we leavin', hmm?", Cpt. Rettid asked.

"Now."

"Alright then! I suppose they're on the runway?"

"Yes.", Jack replied.

"Good. This is a nice place you have here, Sargent. And we'll keep it untouched by the end of the week."


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

2 MONTHS LATER...

The Black hawk soared above the sky, soldiers sitting on the landing skids, waiting silently with snowy camouflage. A soldier, probably a Cpl., put his hands on the skids and the helicopter stopped so he wouldn't fall. He reached under the cabin and grabbed a hook from under it. He yanked it down until it was as long as him. He pulled a medal rod out of his gear pack and stuck it into the wire holding the hook. He jumped onto the wire and planted his feet on the strong metal rod. He spoke into his helmet-piece.

"Right, I'm on, lead on."

_Name: Christopher Corporal_

_DOB: August 31, 1981_

_Rank: Corporal_

_Army: Ice Warriors Military_

_Joined: March 12, 1999_

_Home server: Blizzard_

_Current Server: Blizzard_

_Weapon Of Choice: Sniper, M203, Explosives, Bowie Knife_

_Specialties: Stealth Missions, Covert Missions. Excellent Fighter._

_Height: 5' 9"_

_Weight: 115 Lbs._

He saw that the other soldiers on the three other black hawks had done the same as his. He took out a device from his pocket and put it on the thick wire. He tested it out and pressed a button on his controls that looked like the down button on an elevator. The wire moved down at normal speed and he could toggle the speeds: Slow, Normal, Fast. He slid back under the cabin and found a hatch he could use to get in. He climbed into the cabin and opened the doors. He took out a large mini-gun and found the tripod he could use to plant it on. He hooked it up and started to spool. He waited. He pressed the 'Auto' button, and it kept spooling without firing. As the black hawks approached the base, the cpl. closed the doors just enough, leaving the mini-gun a line of fire. He dropped through the hatch onto the hook and waited until a guard was directly below him. They didn't hear the helicopters. He nodded to the soldier on the black hawk next to him. And they slowly slid down until they were behind the guards. He took the sharp part of the hook, and stuck it through the guards stomach while covering his mouth so he couldn't scream. When the guard was surely dead, he secured the corpse on and went back up into the air to get on the mini-gun. As he got on, the soldiers jumped off the skids and entered the dark base. The helicopter flew back up higher and lingered over the base like a vulture. It waited for the command to swoop down and get rid of the rest. The soldier spotted a turret in a corner of the large base. He went to the cockpit and looked at the co-pilot.

"We got a missile launcher, 3:00. Rotate 90 degrees counter-clockwise.", He ordered. The pilot turned to the left until the Mini-gun had a clear shot. The Cpl. went back to the mini-gun and started firing at the sentry. It exploded in a few moments after the heavy fire. Cpl. let the Mini-gun cool off. Gunfire was heard inside and in the courtyard.

"BH-1! We need your assistance! Move to the courtyard so we can move inside the building! We are pinned from both s-", Gunfire was heard and the signal went down.

"Moving to the courtyard.", Hink announced. He made his way over, and Cpl. started raining down bullets. He spotted One or two tanks and took them out with about 90 shots each. His soldiers stormed the other side of the building as he went to land.

"This is your stop, Corporal.", The co-pilot said. "When are they gonna realize that's actually your name?"

"If I say I'm Cpl. Corporal, they'll think I'm mad.", The man spoke in a British accent before picking up a L96 Sniper rifle and two Colt M1911s. He grabbed a drone control with him and climbed a ladder onto the roof, overlooking the courtyard. He knocked the ladder over and set down his supplies next to him as he adjusted his scope. He zoomed in, looking across the courtyard.

"Ah. Step in my scope, I dare you.", he whispered as an enemy soldier ran across the courtyard from a group of ice warriors. As soon as his head came into Corporal's scope, he fired and the soldier's feet went up to the air then he landed flat on his back with his gun a few feet away. The General's voice came into his earpiece.

"Predator Drone online. Cpl, take control of the Drone."

"Yes sir.", Corporal took out the machine that looked like a regular laptop. A colored screen appeared with red lights around small human-shaped figures. He spotted a group of Nachos under an enemy helicopter. He blew the helicopter and watched as some of the parts fell on most of the group. A few scattered and Corporal closed his laptop to go back to sniping. He cocked the gun and shot then cocked it and shot and so on until the rest of the Nachos were dead in that section. He heard rotors spinning

loudly and looked behind his shoulder. His comrades were loading their injured into a helicopter and somebody was on the mini-gun Corporal had planted. He put a bomb on the tower and set it for 1 minute. He quickly put his UAV Control back in his supply pack and grabbed his guns and jumped out of the tower into the helicopter as the building exploded behind him. The Black hawks all retreated back to the base.

"Good job Corporal.", A man with a Russian accent said as he pulled him up into the black hawk. The man had black shades and was wearing a suit with a tie.

"Thanks Ro.", Corporal sighed in relief.

"Dah, your welcome."

_Name: Jake Ro_

_DOB: February 12, 1987_

_Rank: Corporal_

_Army: I.W.C.I.A (Ice warriors Central Intelligence Agency_

_Joined: September 16, 1996_

_In service for: 16 years so far_

_Home Server: Blizzard_

_Current Server: Blizzard_

_Weapon Of Choice: Sniper Rifle, Spas-12 Incinerary bullets._

_Specialties: Attack Missions, Stealth Missions, Rescue Missions._

_Height: 6'_

_Weight: 110 Lbs._


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

Maddie looked at the general.

Maddison D. Castel, Do you promise to protect this island of citizens and soldiers, even at the cost of your life? Do you promise to uphold the rules of an Ice warrior? Do you promise to wear this uniform proudly, your head held high?", Ike asked her in the traditional lines of given a rank.

"Yes sir.", She replied.

"Then I give you your Rank. You will start out as an E1 Private and gain experience to gain more ranks.", He announced.

"Thank you sir.", Maddie's voice was drowned by the cheering crowd of Outposts 1-15.

They were all clapping and cheering and even a few cat calls. The general held up a hand and the clearing went quiet.

"Tonight, you will guard the base alone. Good luck, Maddie.", He said and he stalked off. Eventually the clearing split leaving only the people from Outpost 6.

"Congratulations!", Cpl. Lorenzo smiled.

"Nice job Maddie.", The Heln twins said in unison.

"You really deserve this.", Sgt. Adam patted her on the back.

"Nice job kid.", Sean said. Emily congratulated her too.

"Welcome to Outpost 6!", Jack grinned.

"Well Maddie, We best be gettin' back. We'll check on you at dawn.", Phil said as the soldiers left.

"See ya later Maddie!", Jack called over his shoulder as the three convoys left.

2 DAYS LATER...

Maddie raced through the outpost to the garage part and got in the convoy. Jack and Phil and the rest of the soldiers all followed into the other convoys and Maddie's.

"Please drive.", Sean Said in a British accent, amusement in his voice besides the fact they had 3 minutes to get to the Town from The Dojo.

"Right, Calm down.", She grinned and as the garage door opened, she stepped hard on the gas, causing the Convoy to swerve a little. The soldiers had seen no sign of Nachos warriors, but just in case, Lorenzo got on the turret attached to the top of the white camouflaged Humvee. They eventually made it to the white house behind the gift shop.

"Your late.", Ike said as the soldiers poured into the room.

"Well sorry sir, we kinda got a short notice.", Emily sighed.

"Hmm. So it seems. We must get on with this. Sit down.", The president gestured to the chairs.

"Okay... It seems there is a Mafia located in a neighborhood by the Plaza. Their leader is wanted and has been selling drugs and injecting a powerful venom into his cronies. They have been ordered to shoot anyone on sight. They have cleared the neighborhood in the least good way. So you are to take them all out. Their uniform isn't exact, but they will either be in red suits or be wearing red bandannas.", Ike started when the soldiers were settled in.

"So sir, who is to lead this mission?", Sean asked.

"You."

Sean was shocked, even though he was the most experienced in the Outpost.

"I won't disappoint you sir.", He replied, trying not to show the shock in his voice.

"I'm sure you won't. You will be leaving in 3 hours. You can find the weapons and ammo you need behind me.", Ike looked at a button encased in glass. He flipped the glass up and pressed the button. A wall opened up behind him, revealing a huge room of guns and ammo, as he had promised.

"Ho...Ly...Shit.", Rit muttered. The soldiers went inside the room and looked at the items at their disposal.

"EXPLOSIONS! FUCK YES FUCK YES FUCK YES FUCK YES!", Ro said.

"Calm down Ro.", Lorenzo muttered even though he couldn't help his voice from shaking at all the shotguns. Jack grabbed a mini-gun and handed it to Lorenzo.

The 4' 5" Midget couldn't help but stumbling at the weight. Jack took it back from him and smirked as Lorenzo glared at him. Jack found a small crate with a line of large bullet shells overflowing it.

'_Ammo. My precious Ammo._', He though and smiled, loading the first clip into a part of the mini-gun. Ryan walked by and snatched the mini-gun out of his hands. This time It was Lorenzo's turn to smirk.

"Don't think so.", Ryan couldn't help grinning as he saw Jack's furious expression. It was priceless.

Sean chuckled too.

"Alright, let's get ready. We've got just three hours.", He said as he calmed himself.

Everybody was ready and fully loaded.

"So, how we gettin' there boss? And please don't let Icy drive whatever it is.", Sean smiled at this.

"Aww, c'mon Mate, my driving isn't that bad is it?", Icy whined.

"It is.", The room chorused. Icy decided to keep silent.

"Right, check your ammo and we'll head out. We probably shouldn't go by convoy, 'cause they will see us from a mile away. But... Any other transportation would give us away. Maybe we should get dropped off in the waters surrounding the cove and trudge to the shore from there? We'd make our way through the forest and enter from there. Two teams will climb further up the hill in the forest, until they're level with the buildings. They'll have to mind the gap and jump in order to jump the bastards. Literally. 3 Other teams will move in directly through the forest into the plaza. So Ike said they would be near the Plaza even though their neighborhood was a while back from there. So I guess that means they've expanded the territory. Well Chaps, get ready.", Sean laid out the plan.

3 HOURS LATER...

The plan soared through the sky quietly, coming within range of the waters of Cove R.H. The back of the plane opened up and twenty soldiers and agents were in a line waiting for their turn to jump. It went by quickly, and soon, two crates with parachutes went down and landed as softly as a crate full of guns and ammo could, on the shore. The Soldiers made their way to the shore and took off their wet suits, revealing uniforms and suits and ties. A few even had night vision goggles. They equipped their weapons and silently climbed the long steps to the forest. Ro, Emily, Rit, Hink, Lorenzo, and Ryan all went to the roof and made the gap not alerting the soldiers below. A voice came into Ro's communicator.

"Jake, what are we up against?"

"A technical, no driver, but the turret is manned. We got Two people with pants hanging low, red T-shirts and bandannas. There's a guy next to them with a red suit and red tie. Black hair. Presumably, Blaze Mafia fighters. A couple more smokin' by the Pizza Place. Like there isn't enough smoke. Damn Bastards...", Ro replied.

"Right. Get ready to take on the gangstas. We'll take the bastards by the Pizza Place and the Technical.", Ro silently watched Sean and his team slip through the bushes. Ro turned to the two groups behind him.

"Get ready.", He whispered. Ro himself pulled out a bowie knife and had a grenade in his other hand. As soon as the Gangsters and agent stood up Ro jumped down onto the agent, knocking him out. He looked at the Horrified gangsters, hearing gunshots in the background as he threw a bowie knife at the biggest of the gangsters. Ro pulled out two more knifes.

"Don't worry, I still have some nice play toys.", He grinned madly as he threw them straight into the cronies faces' with precise accuracy. He stepped off the agent as he groaned.

"Uhp, uhp, uhp! No, you silly boy. Stay down.", He grinned and yanked the agent up by his hair. He pulled the pin on the grenade and stuck it down his throat. . He took his knives back and they retracted into his jacket. He walked calmly through the blood as the agent blew up. The technical was already down, but not burning.

'_I can fix that!_', Ro grinned. He took some oil out of nowhere and poured it on the truck. He found a match in his pocket and lit it.

"Enjoy hell, Comrades.", He flipped the match with his fingers and it landed on the oil, detonating a deadly explosion, sending the engine of the truck flying into the air... Slamming down on the remaining cronie.

"Now we move up, further into Red-bare.)


	7. Chapter 7

**Sorry this Chapter's so short. Anyways, here it is!**

**Chapter 7**

The group moved along the road until they heard loud music.

Sean silently told the rest to stay back. He moved up slowly and dared poke his head out of the shadows. He saw about 4 cronies on one side of the neighborhood. On the right side, two agents were throwing dead bodies of innocent people on the ground. One had red sunglasses. An agent and a gangster were guarding an entrance to a large building, bigger than an igloo. The agent was holding a Barret Rec7. The other had an AK-47. The agent pulled out a pack of cigars and took one.

"Hey, You got a lighter?", He asked his comrade in a gruff voice.

"Yeah, here.", He tossed him a lighter.

"Thanks.", The agent flipped open the lighter and spun the small wheel inside until it lit up. He put his cigar over it until it was lit and gave the lighter back to his comrade. When the lighter landed in his hand, the gangster fell to the ground as three bullets went into his head.

"What the f-", The agent turned to see 4 gangsters and two agents added to the body of deaths.

"Ello.", Rit cocked the magnum and shot the single bullet straight into his head.

"Alright, search for a key. Then hide the bodies in the trees.", Sean ordered. Lorenzo and the twins carried the bodies and threw them in the trees. Meanwhile, Jack found a key. He walked to the door and put his ear to it.

"-we're leaving in a couple minutes. A pity the military can't see we'll beat their ass.", A man's voice said.

"Yes sir.", The other voices replied.

'_Must be the leader in there._', Jack thought. He looked back at Sean.

"The leader is in there. So expect a challenge.", He whispered.

"Lead on.", Sean said. Jack slid the key into the door. As soon as the green light beeped, he kicked open the door and sprayed bullets into the room with a M4A1. He reloaded as the others joined in. Lorenzo had a shotgun, but was currently using two desert eagles. Sean reloaded as did Jack. Ro threw a flashbang and a frag at the same time across the room. The flash went off first and then an explosion. The group waited for the smoke to clear to see a large man dressed in red shades and a red flannel suit. He was covered in red, even his skin and his hair. Only his normal eyes and lack of spiked tail suggested he was human. He held two shotguns and fired them both at Rit. The impact sent him backwards, toppling over John-Carlo and Felipe. Felipe was a medic, so the group covered him while he tried to save Rit.

"Oh hell no.", Ro growled and pulled out a Mini-gun out of nowhere. He fired at the man and much to his surprise, he didn't go down. The man threw knives, but Ro quickly shattered them. The man must have been wounded, because he eventually ran deeper through the facility to another hallway.

"How the fuck did you do that?", Phil whispered.

"I have my ways. NOW LET'S GET THAT SON OF A BITCH!", Ro roared the last part and ran through the hallway, his mini-gun slowing him down a little. The rest of Outpost 6 followed- Except Sean. He looked back at Rit and Felipe.

"Will you two be okay?", He asked. Felipe narrowed his eyes.

"I may be a Medic, but I can defend myself and Tom at the same time.", Felipe sighed using Rit's first name.

"Just worried what would happen to the only Medic on this team. Good luck.", And Sean ran through the halls after his teammates.

_Maddie's POV_

I ran through the hallways following Ro in anger for Tom who had been among my first friends besides Jake, Jack and Phil when I joined the outpost. We eventually found the man at the end of the hall- the murderous John Falters. He had a smug grin on his face as he threw a knife straight at Jake's Head. But Instead of gasping, Jake smiled.

"Killed by...my favorite weapon... oh the irony.", He gurgled before falling to the floor. Sean caught up and saw the Russian Agent. Fury blazed in his eyes and he looked up.

"I'm gonna kill you!", He yelled. He took the Mini-gun from Ro's limp hands and fired straight at John's head. The John-Carlo on their team pulled out a M203 And Lorenzo threw semtex after semtex at the murderer until he was dead.

"We will come back for Jake's badge later. For now we need to see how Rit is.", Sean said. We all stood in silence for a moment and then went to the entrance to check on Felipe and Tom. Tom was able to talk, but needed a little help walking. Sean threw Tom's hand over his shoulder and helped carry him. There was a pant behind them.

"Wait for me! What happened?", Ro asked. The team just stared at him with wide eyes.

"...What? Did we kill John or not?", Ro asked.

"Um... Yeah... But you died.", Maddie said.

"Pft! No I didn't. I'm right here!"

"Jake...", Sean began.

"Don't.", Emily whispered. Luckily, Jake was oblivious with certain things. They all made their way back to the base to give their report- Leaving out certain parts.

Maddie spent a long time wondering how Ro came back to life. It was physically possible for humans to come back to life.

For humans to come back to life.

HUMANS to come back to life.

That's it! Ro wasn't a human, even if he didn't know it.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

t was a little awkward for everyone around Ro now. Ro put his head down and sighed.

"Did they find out?", He whispered to himself. Almost immediately a voice whispered,

_It does not matter. You are my son._'

"NO. GET OUT OF MY HEAD!", He growled. "YOU'VE DONE SO MUCH SHIT TO ME, THAT I'M ASHAMED TO BE YOUR SON."

'_THEY WILL FIND OUT. YOU _WILL _KILL THEM_!'

"No.", Ro whispered. "No,", He said louder. "These are my friends. You can't make me kill them no matter how much control you have over me.", He stated firmly.

Ro had sneaked out and went to the beach. Maddie had secretly followed him and was watching from the reeds. As Ro got up, she hurried back to Outpost 6 without being seen...

by teleporting.

Maddie grew more suspicious about Ro at the Outpost. He passed by her in the hallway.

"Hey Maddie.", He said Friendly.

"Ro, I need to talk to you.", Ro looked nervous.

"Who was talking to you at the beach?"

"Wha- have you been spying on me?!", He asked loudly.

"Shush! And yes... But just tell me what it is. Because I can teleport. I know you have some kind of gift, too."

"I'd hardly call it a gift. Everywhere I go, Shit burns down because of me. Miami, Los Angeles, Los Vegas, Boston, New York, Seattle, Nowhere is safe. That's why I can't stay here for long. Because my father will take control of me and use it for his advantage.", He sighed. He held his finger out and a tiny spark flickered from it.

"There'll be a million of these by the time he's down with me. Please... help me.", He asked Maddie. Maddie just stood there not knowing what to say.

"I'll try to help."

"Thank you. I hate keeping this secret.", He sighed and walked back to his bunker.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

Everybody eventually became comfortable around Ro again as a couple months passed.

Ro and Lorenzo were in the armory.

"So, I got this idea for a bow and arrow. We cover the tip in gasoline, and tie a sac of gunpowder to it. Then, we put a (*1)smile device inside the arrow so that when it's twenty feet from the enemy, it detonates. The gasoline will make the explosion bigger!", Ro said.

"Yeah, that's a pretty good idea!", Lorenzo agreed. So they started working on it after they called Ike.

"That sounds pretty good. I will get some of the scientists to work on it.", Ike had said."Let me now about your progress."

Emily and Jack helped make it.

Ro made a spearhead and then found a bucket and poured gasoline in it. He made a small hole in the arrow head and smoothened it out. He made a hole exactly the side of the one in the arrow head and poured the gasoline inside of the tip. He then covered up the hole so the gasoline would not spill. He planted the chip the scientists had given him on the side and pressed a button. The chip lit up green, which meant it was activated. He made a bunch of arrows and filled it in a quiver. Lorenzo decided to test it out. They went to the firing range. Lorenzo took out his bow and arrow and aimed it at the target. He aimed just above the head, putting the distance into consideration. He set the timer on the side of the arrow head to 10 seconds. It took 10 seconds to get close to the target before it blew up. The explosion was about 30 50 yards around the target and the target was completely destroyed.

"I think we just created a new weapon!" Maddie grinned. They eventually got to show Ike and he agreed to give it to the various government armies around the island. 12 Days later, the 3 more Outposts were constructed for the battle of Blizzard. Unlike other armies in the world, the two opposing armies talked and planned the war. Now, they didn't say what they would do of course, but they agreed on no stealth missions unless something else happened. The 3 outposts were trained to use the bows and technical arrows.

THEN...

The time came..

For the battle of Mt. Richard H.

The Ice warriors were waiting under the mountain in the shadows as the Nachos approached fast. There were Ice warriors on the mountain too. And Light warriors. And the UMA. ACP Were with the Nachos which was not good.

"READY!", Commander Joeseph started. "AIM! FIRE!"

The arrows sailed in the sky detonating into ACP lines, some in helicopters. Jake wore a bullet-proof vest as the helicopter he was in sailed in the sky. There were mini-guns on both sides and Jake had the tail entrance down so he could fire. He had An M16 And was firing at as many ACP soldiers as he could. UMA hitmen and L.T.C.I.A Agents were in the helicopters too. A practical UMA hit-man usually had a Desert Eagle or Magnum Suppressed. But this was bigger than an assassination. One of the ACP fired into the helicopter. It hit the Hit-man in the head.

"Uh...", He made a 'Oof' sound as he fell out of the helicopter.

"BROOKS, RAISE THE TAIL!", He yelled into the cockpit. Brooks nodded and flipped the switch up. As the entrance was closing, Jake fired a RPG at a tank. He went to the right side were an agent was shooting his mini-gun. Jake found a couple of grenades and pulled the pins as he threw them into the crowd of soldiers below. He saw arrows flying in the sky as well as helicopters going down into the crowds of soldiers.

He took down one himself. It was a hind. He aimed his sniper carefully and shot the pilot in the head. He slumped over the controls and the helicopter went crashing into a group of ACP and Nachos.

"BROOKS, GET US DOWN!", Jake said.

"Can't! There ain't a damn clear landing spot for miles! This is a war zone, not a runway!", he yelled.

"Then land me on the mountain! There's not as many enemies there as the ground!", Ro ordered. The helicopter turned around and hovered above the mountain. Ro jumped out of the bottom entrance to the cabin and the helicopter swerved back into the battlefield. He picked up a bow and arrow and set the timer on each arrow as he shot them into the crowd. A few comrades went down and one even fell over the side.

"IKE! WE'RE LOSING THE BATTLE! SEND IN MORE SOLDIERS!", Ro yelled into his communicator. All citizens had been ordered to leave the beach, dock, and ski village.

"I'll send in some agents from the EPF!", Ike had phoned back. As Jake crossed the mountain and looked down at the Ski village, agents were getting in helicopters marked EPF, and in trucks. This was the first time the EPF had made such a huge public appearance.

'_Damn'_, Ro thought.'_If even they are here, then this is the biggest war in history!_' The trucks swerved around the mountains and many agents got on Ski mobiles too. Not long after, Jake saw the trucks in the battlefield, some running over enemy warriors and many firing from the back. Some were carrying wounded soldiers back to the medic station. They were forced to send in three tanks and a couple armoured battle vehicles or ABVs. The ACP just kept on coming with fresh soldiers. The ice warriors eventually called an air strike just to defend themselves. They called in heavier bombs each time until they got about 3 AC-130's. The battlefield was becoming smaller and smaller and dented with blood and craters were snow should be. There were over 7,000 ACP and Nachos soldiers, and 6,500 LT, UMA, and IW soldiers at the beginning of the battle. Now there was only 500. The battle ended with the IW winning. Their battle had been won, but the war has just begun.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

Ike ran his fingers through his hair. He was meeting with the other 4 members of the council.

"Ike, there is only one way we can end this war.", Mikeal said.

Ike looked up. He had bags under his eyes from stress.

"We must bomb Fjord."

"NO! I WILL NOT LET THAT HAPPEN!", Ike abruptly stood up and slammed his fist on the table. "They have done too much for us to just bomb them and let them suffer!"

"Ike, do you not understand? This is WAR! They will eventually invade us, maybe not now, but they'll kill our civillians! We already have enough casualties as it is. We can't afford to lose our people. This is the ONLY way!", John yelled.

"IT'S NOT THE PEOPLE OF FJORD'S FAULT! IT'S THEIR GOD DAMN LEADER'S FAULT! We're not gonna bomb them. We're gonna assassinate the president.", Ike replied.

"But Ike-"

"DON'T YOU DARE. I don't give a shit if you don't agree with me, but at least have the decency to respect my decisions."

And with that, Ike stormed out of the council room.

Outpost 6 quickly got the news that they were to be the ones to kill the president and leader of the Nachos.

That was not Outpost 6's best days. Everybody knew it was a suicide mission but they didn't dare object their President's decisions.

Ike had picked one time:

Sean, Emily, Jake, Phil, Jack, Maddie, and Owen.

"Shit. Good luck, Jake.", Lorenzo said. They had their differences but they were still squad members.

"I hope we make it back in one piece. Otherwise they'll probably mail my head first.", Jake replied.

"Yeah, well, kick some ass anyway."

"I will.", Jake got in the helicopter first.

Sean and Emily said their goodbyes and got on second. Phil looked at Emily as she got on and sighed.

"What's wrong, Phil?", Jack asked.

"Well mate, it's just that I might not see her again.", And with that, Phil got on followed by Jack.

Owen Corporal got on without a word.

Maddie looked at everybody from her outpost and said only 2 words.

"Thank you."

The helicopter took off as the last passenger got on board. There was a crate of gear next to them and everybody put their gear on.

"So what's the plan, mates?", Corporal finally broke the silence.

"Is there any need for a plan, Cpl.? We go in, we kill Josiah Monalt, and we try to make it out without dying.", Sean growled.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

Nobody talked for the rest of the flight. Brooks and the co-pilot where the only ones who conversed, checking for anything looking like a base. Suddenly, Sean saw a starlight-scope gleam on the top of a building.

"SNIPER! BANK LEFT!", He yelled to the cockpit, but it was too late. The sniper fired and it hit it's target; the co-pilot.

"Hink is down! The controls are failing! Systems are dead, prepare for impact!", Brooks yelled. He pulled at the Joystick in the co-pilot seat that helped control the black hawk. It was jammed. The controls were burning and blood was making the other controls fail.

"WE ARE GOING DOWN, I REPEAT WE ARE-", Corporal said into his communicator to the soldiers at Outpost 6. He didn't finish because an Rocket Propelled Grenade finished the damage that the sniper had already done.

5 Minutes later...

Sean coughed.

"Is everybody alright?", He looked around at the other people, already waking up.

"Brooks is injured but alive.", Corporal said, putting his index and middle finger to Brook's neck, checking his pulse.

"Pull him out of the cockpit. Keep him covered. I have a feeling more assholes are gonna show up.", Sean said.

"I have a sniper.", Jake said, pulling out a RSASS. He quickly spotted the Nacho sniper who was wielding a Duragnov. He shot the enemy in the head. The Nacho warrior yelled in pain and he lost his balance, falling off the 24-story hotel. He hit the ground with a _splat_ and a_ thump._ Ro also took down the RPG.

"Clear. Move up.", He said, bringing up the rear of the patrol. Owen stayed behind to take care of Brooks. He covered up the wound and put pressure on it to stop the bleeding.

"This is Cpl. Owen Corporal of Outpost 6, I need immediate medical evac. at Fjord, Coordinate 9. Our co-pilot Hink is K.I.A and our main pilot is injured and losing blood fast. I repeat, we need immediate medical evac. for Cpt. Jackson Hink and Cpt. George Brooks...", Corporal talked into his communicator as the rest of the group moved on to continue with the mission.

"Alright, check ammo and equipment. We still have the advantage of stealth, despite two minor setbacks. I see a door up ahead. Phil, get a flash in there.", Sean said. Phil nodded and took out a flashbang from his belt. He stood on the right side of the door while Sean took up the left. Sean nodded and opened the door slowly and quietly. Phil took the pin out and threw the flash grenade into the room. He heard an explosion and they kicked the door open. The Nachos were still clutching their eyes when Phil and Sean killed them with their M4A1s.

"Clear, move up.", Sean said. Phil took up the rear while the rest of the team filed into the room.

"Where are we?", Emily whispered.

"This hotel leads to a heli-pad that takes you to the HeadQuarters of the Nachos where Josiah is.", She replied. There was an elevator in the lobby, but it was locked. One of the Nacho soldiers was still alive and was trying to reach for his SCAR-L. Jack walked over to him and stomped his boot onto his arm. The soldier groaned in pain.

"Where's the key to the elevator and the black hawk?", He demanded. The soldier was too scared to deny, so he gave him both keys. Jack took them from him.

"Good. There's no use for you now.", He took out a Magnum 44 and put one bullet in it.

"WAIT PLE-", The Nacho screamed but Jack shot him in the head. He took his boot off the arm of the soldier and took the keys from his limp hand. He threw them to Jake, because he was the best alternative pilot. He caught them and put them in his belt. He went to the elevator lock and put the keys in. It opened up to reveal Josiah Monalt... Ro..

"YOU!", Jake's eyes filled with anger.

"Yes, me.", His dad grinned.

"What-", Sean started. Ro's father sent a force field sending everybody flying into the wall except for Jake. They couldn't get to him. This was Jake's fight, to gain redemption and freedom from his father's sins. Jake punched his dad and some blood came oozing out.

"Hah. You've gotten better. But not better than me.", He laughed. He punched Jake hard in the gut and Jake clenched his gut, trying to catch his breath.

"All sparks die out sometime, father.", He spat blood into Josiah's face.

"If that's how you want it, I won't hesitate to kill you. You were always my least favourite.", Josiah growled. Jake tried to punch him in the face again, but Josiah caught it and twisted his arm. Jake hissed in pain.

"You've got to show them, unless you want to die, son.", Josiah said. Jake looked at his friends, trapped inside a force field then back at his dad. He muttered two words.

"Давай!", Flames lit into the sky like a huge tinderbox and everybody gasped except for Maddie. Josiah erupted into flames, too.

They threw punches and kicks at each other until both was covered in so much blood they couldn't tell whose they were covered in. Jake's and Josiah's flames extinguished. Jake felt his hand, shaking, grabbing for his pistol. But before he could, a sharp, painful feeling was injected into his gut. He looked down to the source of the burning pain; a dagger wedged into his stomach. He felt warm blood rising in his throat and coughed it out. He feel onto his knees and felt a part of him tear away: his last spark. Jake's fire had died out. He would not be coming back next time. He put his hand on the ground and looked up at the sky; he thought he could see the faces of his mom and his little sister. He was shaking madly.

"I will let you die a slow, horrible, painful death, my son.", Josiah started to walk away. Jake slowly and shakily put his hand on his pistol and took it out. He aimed it at the back of his father's head. With pain refusing to ebb away, he pulled the trigger...

Josiah felt a heavy bullet go into his forehead. His eyes slumped into the back of his head. His last spark tore away, too. He fell flat onto the floor, dead. The force field shattered and Jake's team-mates ran over to their dying friend.

Jake looked at Maddie.

"You.. y-You remind me s-so much of my little sister.. I couldn't save her. I c-couldn't save her... but now she will forgive me. I have killed my father and repented my sins.. she must forgive me. She was named Maddie too.", He said, not really to anybody.

"Jake, don't leave us! We're getting medical help for Brooks, they can help you too!", Sean said in desperation.

"Don't bother. My time is up. I'm not like you. My last spark has gone out. I have to leave you. Did I.. did I end the war?", He asked him.

Sean nodded because that was all he could do.

"Then that's all that matters.. the rest of my family waits for me. I, I can see them! Goodbye, you have treated me like your own family. I will never be able to repay what I owe you all.", He said.

"You already have, mate.", Phil said.

"Thank you.. Thank you..", Ro kept repeating. "I'm finally at peace..", He whispered. His pupils disappeared and the whites of his eyes were put in place. Sean used two fingers to close Jake's eyelids. They just stared at their friend who had saved their lives and all of the Ice warriors. Jack picked him up and looked at Sean.

"What now?", he whispered.

"We go home. Bring Jake, he deserves a proper burial."

And with that, the brave soldiers and the fallen agent headed back to their home.

They were finally at peace...


End file.
